


Really Don't Care

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Out of Character, Romance, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perlu cara yang lebih efektif untuk menarik atensi Hyuuga Hinata yang kelewat polos. #14SHKE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Don't Care

Really Don't Care © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Really Don't Care – Demi Lovato ft Cher Lloyd]

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Typo(s)

.

.

Dedicated for #14SHKE [Kiss]

.

.

Apa aku perlu palu untuk mengetuk kepalamu yang kelewat lemot? Atau sepasang tongkat sihir untuk membuka pintu gaib di hatimu. Satu dua kata cinta tak kau acuhkan. Atensi dan kelakuan manis kau anggap mengganggu. Namun apa kau masih bisa mereduksi cara yang satu ini?

.

.

~Chalk~

Hinata menggeser pintu kelas. Belum ada siapa-siapa. Tentu saja, Hinata datang lebih awal karena tugas piket. Ia mengambil buku piket di meja guru lalu memasukkannya ke lacinya sendiri agar tidak lupa mengisinya. Ia melirik seisi kelas, cukup bersih. Tas yang menggantung di bahunya diletakkan di meja. Ia berjalan menuju loker besi berisi sapu dan ember. Pintu berkarat itu dibuka, gagang sapu diraih dan dikeluarkan. Hinata mulai menyapu lantai kelas yang sedikit berdebu. Ia mesti bergegas agar sempat belajar sebelum jam masuk nanti.

Grek

Pintu digeser agar terbuka. Hinata menoleh, siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Ah, ternyata …

"Sasuke-kun, ohayou," ucapnya singkat.

Pemuda yang disapanya membalas dengan ucapan tak kalah singkat, "Hn. Piket?"

"Ya."

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Ia menatap gadis itu lamat-lamat. Sasuke lantas menghampiri papan tulis. Hinata berpikir Sasuke akan membantunya—menghapus papan tulis, mungkin—, ternyata pemuda itu menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis yang disemir hitam. Beberapa garis-garis yang menyusun huruf kanji.

"Ai? Kimi ni daisuki?" Hinata membacakannya dengan suara berdesis.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming di depan sana.

"Apa ada PR pelajaran sastra? Aku tidak ingat."

Kapur yang ada di tangan Sasuke patah menjadi dua bagian. Oh, ya Tuhan, apa yang kau tanamkan pada isi otak gadis itu? Polos itu juga ada batasannya!

"Sasuke-kun, kau hanya memperbanyak pekerjaanku. Jangan mencoreti papan tulis lagi."

Sasuke yang merasa ditolak secara tidak langsung mengambil penghapus, menghapus ungkapan cinta non verbal karyanya dengan senyum miris. Ya sudahlah~~ dan ia mulai bersenandung galau dalam hati.

.

[Aku tahu bahwa dia bebal, sangat tidak peka.]

.

~Talk~

Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata itu kelewat polos untuk bisa paham ucapan penuh cinta darinya. Mungkin aksi verbal akan lebih manjur?

"Hinata, pernah dengar kata 'secret admirer'?" tanya pemuda berambut raven di suatu pagi saat berada di dalam kelas. Seorang gadis bermata lavender melirik, kembali menyalin dari buku teks menuju buku tulisnya.

"Penggemar rahasia?"

Hinata menjawab tanpa melihat orang yang berbicara padanya di depan sana, Sasuke keki setengah mati.

"Hn."

Mata gadis itu berkilat penasaran, "Memangnya ada apa? Apa itu masuk dalam ujian Bahasa Inggris?"

Sasuke mengelus dada. Sabar, ini ujian cinta, Nak.

"Bukan."

Sasuke berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kalau ada orang yang menyukaimu diam-diam bagaimana?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Err, kimochi warui."

Sasuke terbatuk keras, sakitnya tuh di sini, right at the kokoro. Hinata tidak peduli, hanya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan kembali menuliskan rumus-rumus molaritas dan kelarutan ke dalam lembaran putih bersih pada catatannya.

.

[Dia begitu tahu caranya membuatku tertohok.]

.

~Walk~

Hinata membaca buku yang ada di tangannya dengan serius. Pemuda di sampingnya jelas diabaikan. Sasuke memasang wajah garang, sebal pada gadis incaran sekaligus teman sepermainannya yang mendadak cuek karena ujian semester akan diadakan minggu depan.

Sasuke merebut buku itu dengan tidak sabaran, Hinata menyipitkan matanya.

"Kembalikan, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak. Kita hanya berjalan bersama sampai stasiun dan kau mengabaikanku sepanjang jalan?"

"Sudah mau ujian. Aku harus belajar."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu."

Hinata mendengus, Sasuke sangat keras kepala.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu, mulai besok kita tidak usah pulang bersama dulu. Jaa."

Sasuke membeku di tempat. Hinata mengambil bukunya dengan leluasa. Ia berjalan santai di depan sana, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, buku saku itu kembali ditelusuri dengan pandangan serius.

Sasuke mendecak, "Sialan!"

.

[Astaga, bisa-bisa aku jadi masokis.]

.

~Stalk~

Iya sih, Sasuke disuuh tidak usah pulang bersama dengan Hinata. Tapi kalau orangnya seperti ini bagaimana ya?

Oh, maaf, aku belum bilang? Kurasa kalian akan ngeri dengan hal yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

Sangat. Tidak. Uchiha.

Dengan kacamata gelap berbingkai pink bermotif polkadot kesayangan Mikoto, jaket lab selutut Fugaku, masker kain bermotif Rilla Kuma dan topi lebar berhias pita warna ungu milik kakak iparnya, Sasuke menyamar dan membuntuti Hinata ke mana saja selama hari Minggu. Untung saja dia tidak pakai high heels dan wig, bisa-bisa ditangkap polisi karena ada waria berkeliaran. Iya sih, dia cemas karena Hinata bepergian sendiri, tapi apa kalian tidak merasa penampilannya itu mengerikan dan mencurigakan? Bahkan seorang polisi di pinggir jalan mulai mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Saat Hinata berbalik atau menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada, pemuda itu akan bersembunyi di mana saja, belakang tiang listrik, pohon, bahkan di samping tong sampah yang baunya minta ampun.

Tapi ingatlah Sasuke, ada satu petuah yang mesti kau ingat, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, sekali-kali pasti jatuh juga. Sekali ini, Sasuke nekat mencoba berjalan lebih dekat.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan dengan penampilan begini?" akhirnya polisi yang telanjur curiga itu menghampiri Sasuke.

Terlonjak, Sasuke melepas kacamatanya, "Maaf, Pak, saya sedang melakukan penyamaran untuk mengawasi pacar saya."

Polisi iu terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar.

Anehnya lagi, polisi itu tidak banyak bertanya dan malah menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu memberikan beberapa nasihat cinta. Polisi itu pergi setelah memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak melakukan hal ini lagi. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum kikuk dan mulai memprediksi, mungkin polisi itu juga pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Eh, salah fokus! Sasuke terkejut, Hinata sekarang ada di mana?!

Saat itu …

"Ah, payungku ketinggalan di toko buku!" dan kebetulan Hinata berbalik mendadak dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Mata ungunya tertumbuk pada satu pemandangan aneh setengah mengejutkan.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun … ?" langkahnya memelan, berhenti tepat di depan sosok mirip waria.

Sasuke menenggak ludah. Kepalanya bergerak kaku ke kiri. Hinata ada di situ dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"J-jangan salah paham, Hinata!"

Hinata malah tersenyum lembut, "Eng, tidak kok. Aku tahu kau berbakat jadi cosplayer. Perlu kosmetik juga, Sasuke-kun?"

Gubrakk!

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata berjongkok melihat Sasuke yang ambruk tiba-tiba.

Oh,Tuhan, Sasuke ingin ditenggelamkan di teluk Tokyo sekarang juga.

.

[Apa tidak ada cara lain agar dia mempedulikan isi hatiku?]

.

~Act~

Satu minggu kemudian …

"Ujiannya sudah selesai!" Sakura berteiak penuh kebahagiaan.

Karin pun ikut bersorak, "Yeah! Liburan semester, aku datang!"

"Eh, makan ramen yuk, Sasuke!" Naruto menghampiri meja Sasuke dengan senyum kelewat lebar, yakin benar kalau dia pasti akan remedial.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan."

"Eh? Ya sudahlah, sampai besok!"

"Hn."

Daripada memakai ucapan, Sasuke akan mencoba dengan tindakan.

"Hinata."

Sang gadis yang masih merapikan isi tasnya menoleh.

"Pulang?" tanyanya pada sang pemuda beriris onyx itu. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Hinata membawa tasnya dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Mengapa pemuda itu diam sekali hari ini?

…

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kita malah ke taman?" tanya Hinata saat mereka memasuki wilayah taman kota yang sepi. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, Hinata merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Sasuke berhenti berjalan, nyaris membuat Hinata menabraknya.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung yang manis.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hei, Hinata—"

Hinata terkejut setengah mati saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya.

"—kalau kau selalu bersikap seperti itu, aku akan mengambil tindakan."

Chu~

Wajah Hinata memerah saat Sasuke mengecup pipinya.

"E-ehh?"

"Kalau dari dulu aku tahu kau akan bereaksi dengan cara begini, akan terus kulakukan sampai kau sadar," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai lebar. Hinata masih memegangi wajahnya yang memerah pekat.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata, "Ayo pulang, Hinata."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Cepatlah Hinata, atau kutinggal."

"E-EH?!"

.

[Siap-siap saja, Hyuuga Hinata.]

.

.

THE END

.

.

Glossary:

Ai : Cinta

Kimi ni daisuki : Aku suka padamu

Kimochi warui : Menjijikkan

Right at the kokoro : Tepat di hati

…

A/N: Lagi-lagi … absurd. *buang author ke sungai Gangga* Plus, ini tidak terlalu ada hubungan dengan lagu aslinya, yang pasti Hinata cuek terus sama Sasuke-chan. *dibakar pakai Amaterasu* TTATT Terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya sangat senang dengan review, fav dan follow atas karya saya yang lainnya.

Yang di dalam kurung siku […] itu isi hati Sasuke lho …

Btw, ikutan event yang diselenggarakan grup Devil and Angel SasuHina di facebook ya, ini lanjutan event 14SHE tahun lalu lho. Ada hadiah menarik dan pastinya event kali ini enggak kalah seru!

Mind to RnR?

Salam manis,

Ether-chan


End file.
